Snowpoint Rescue
by Agniko Fireking
Summary: A oneshot(?) about Lucas and Maylene based on the scene from Platinum where the player runs into her on the way to Snowpoint. Rated T just in case.
Ok, I was playing through Sinnoh again, and I came across the scene with Maylene walking to Snowpoint barefoot, and this story popped into my head. Honestly, I don't know who I ship Lucas with. I ship Dawn with Kenny, so idk. This fic will be LucasxMaylene just cause.

* * *

Lucas had been tasked, by Professor Rowan, with checking on Barry at lake Acuity. That would mean he needed to head to Snowpoint City in the North of the region. The area was completely covered in snow, and it would be a long trek to get there. After a brief return to his home in Twinleaf Town, and being loaded up with winter gear by his mother, Lucas headed through Mt. Coronet to reach the icy segment of the region. Facing many new trainers, and running into new Pokemon that were new to him, he continued his trek through the ice and snow.

"So, that does it for the new Pokemon of this area." he said, placing another caught Pokemon into his backpack. Though he had room on his team for more Pokemon, the boy had chosen to keep only Char, his Infernape, in his team, along with his two other strongest Pokemon, as always. He normally kept his Staraptor, Sterling, with him in case he needed to fly, but he had sent it to Professor Rowan to be delivered his mother to receive some contest training. The boy had already caught every Pokemon he could at this point. He had even been lucky enough to catch a wild Piplup, now named Pip, and Turtwig, now named Twig, and had already raised them up to be an Emopleon and Torterra. Now, on his team, he had the three final evolution starters of the region.

"This place is honestly kind of beautiful. The clean snow, and the preserved ice, it's honestly a sight to behold." the boy said, talking to himself. "I should keep moving. It's still snowing, and if I don't hurry, the sun will set while I'm still out here." Not that he minded. He had traveled through the night several times, and if the need really did arise, he could always camp in the woods in a tree. At this point, he might as well just keep going.

He continued his trek up the cold, snowy route, and suddenly stopped, when he sensed a presence behind him. He was being followed, or something along those lines. He was relieved when he turned around and saw that it was only Maylene, the gym leader of the Veilstone gym. Something was wrong however. She was still in her same clothes as when she was at the gym, meaning she was in a tank top, her sweatpants, and no shoes.

"Lucas, fancy meeting you here. I'm guessing you're heading to Snowpoint to challenge Candice. I'm walking there as part of my training. Sure I could fly, but there'd be no point." she said.

"You should really be wearing more clothing. You're going to catch a cold out here." he said, concern heavy in his voice.

"I'll be fine. Do you want to walk with me?" she asked.

"I've got a little bit more of this area to look at before I move on. I'll catch up to you. Be careful." he replied.

Maylene continued on ahead. Lucas really wanted to go with her, to make sure she made it alright, but he still needed to find the hm the man in the cabin had said he lost.

* * *

As he left the man's house, having found the hm and being given it as a reward, Lucas began to wonder about Maylene. She should have been able to make it by now, but night was falling, and he began to worry about the young girl's safety. Being the youngest gym leader in the region, at age 10 (Maylene doesn't have a canon age as far as I know, so I'm making it so she is a little younger than Lucas) and just barely younger than himself, she wasn't exactly built well for this particular climate.

He knew he wouldn't make it to Snowpoint before nightfall, but he decided that he would just travel through the night a little bit.

He continued making his way north, when he spotted something leaning against one of the trees. Realizing what it was, he ran over to the girl who was buried in snow up to her neck. Maylene was unconscious, and her pulse was low. He immediately began digging her out, and picked her up bridal style. Looking around for any form of shelter, his eyes fell on the hill that undoubtedly led to Lake Acuity. There was still a long distance between this location and Snowpoint (I know it's really close, but I'm using the anime logic where it apparently takes a few days to get through Viridian Forest, even though in the games it takes you a few minutes). Maylene needed help now.

Sending out his Infernape, he had it use Secret Power on a small mound of the hill, hollowing it out into a cave. Taking Maylene inside, he left Infernape there to provide a small amount of heat. Returning outside, he sent out his Empoleon and had it use cut on some nearby trees to get firewood. Next, having his Torterra use strength, they brought the wood into the small cave. Infernape lit the wood using Ember, and soon a small fire was burning.

He needed to warm her up quickly. The cave was getting too much cold air from the outside, so using Torterra's strength, he pushed a large rock in front of the cave opening, making sure to leave a small hole for air to get through. He then returned to Maylene, whose temperature was still low. Her clothes were soaked from the melted snow on them. He had to get them off of her or they would continue to lower her temperature. He removed her soaked shirt to find that she did not have a bra on. His face turned a deep shade of red, before he snapped himself out of it, and removed her sweatpants, only to find that her panties were also soaked. He removed them, causing his face to go darker. Wrapping Maylene in a blanket from his bag, he picked her up and held her in his arms as he leaned against the cave wall. He hoped that holding her would make her more comfortable, and transfer some of his body heat to her, helping her to warm up. Now, all he could do was wait. They had enough firewood to last the night, so for now he would try to get a little sleep. However, he quickly found himself unable to stop from worrying about the girl.

He spoke to his Pokemon "Char, make sure the fire stays going. If you can, move it a little closer to where I'm sitting. Twig, make sure that we stay stocked up on wood. Go out with Pip and get more if you need to." His Pokemon were his best friends, and he knew he could trust them to keep him safe. Looking down at Maylene in his arms, he couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. She kept a really nice figure with all her training, and despite her young age, she was starting to develop subtle curves. She truly was beautiful. He knew it might be a bit selfish of him to do this, but given the situation, it might help her to warm up. He leaned down, closed his eyes, and placed a soft kiss oh her lips, breathing a little warm air into her mouth. As he moved away and opened his eyes, he saw that Maylene's eyes were open, and she was blushing deeply.

"Lucas? What's going on?" she asked, still blushing.

"You were unconscious and buried in snow up against a tree. I had Char, Twig, and Pip get us a shelter built for the night. I would have flown us back to Eterna or Celestic Town, but I don't have Sterling with me, and you needed to be warmed up as fast as possible." he said, trying to hide his own blush.

She quickly noticed her lack of clothing, and her face turned bright crimson. "Lucas... why am I naked?" she asked, a tone of heavy embarrassment in her voice.

"You're clothes were soaked, so I had to get them off of you." He couldn't stop himself from growing as red as she was.

"So you saw my...-" she was cut off by Lucas's reply.

"I'm sorry. I tried my best to not look any longer than I had to. All I did was pull off your clothes and then immediately wrap you in this blanket. I swear." he replied hurriedly.

She brought her hand up to his face and pulled his face down to hers. "Thank you for saving me." she said, before kissing him.

After that, they just sat there in silence for a while, smiling. Maylene soon fell asleep in Lucas's arms, and he did his best not to wake her as he pulled a large bedroll out of his bag, put it on the ground close to the fire, and lied down on the mat, holding her over him, and slowly drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

When he woke up, he found that Maylene's head was nuzzled into his neck, and that she was still sleeping. He gently moved her off of him, gathered up her clothes and his equipment, picked her up, and carried her out of the cave. He made sure that she was wrapped in as many blankets as he had, and set out for Snowpoint, carrying her still sleeping body in his arms. Char, Twig, and Pip followed behind, after Char had used Secret power again to remove the cave. He then moved up close to Lucas, producing as much heat as he could to keep the girl warm.

* * *

They finally arrived in Snowpoint, and were rushed to the Pokemon Center by the people near the city gates. After a checkup from Nurse Joy, they were both cleared to leave the center. After a brief call to Professor Rowan to get Sterling back, Lucas and Maylene flew back to Veilstone City, where Lucas brought Maylene back to the gym.

"Thank Lucas. You saved my life." Maylene said, laying down on her bed at the gym, having been placed on "house arrest" for two weeks.

"All in a days work for a Trainer." he said, winking at her. "I'll come back and check up on you after I get done at Lake Acuity. Knowing Barry, he'll be able to hold them off till I get there."

"Be careful, and hurry back." she said.

He leaned down a kissed her, before walking out the door and flying back to Snowpoint City.

* * *

Little did either of them know, that Lucas would be back in Veilstone sooner than expected. He would soon be up against the entire Team Galactic, and have to save the world from being torn apart.

* * *

The End?


End file.
